king ghidorah all out attack
by godzilla 3.0
Summary: when kiezer ghidorah comes  up to king ghidorah to save everyone and keizer ghidorah is just the beginning cancled untill march 2011
1. king ghidorah vs kiezer ghidorah

Orochi, Mothra, Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Keizer ghidorah are not my property they are the property of Toho

On a small uncharted island it was raining heavily on the ground. The ground shook with the foot steps of a huge golden hydra known as king ghidorah. His three heads drooped as he limped and collapsed on the ground. He had never one a fight all his life he was known as the world class looser of the kaiju. Even Frankenstein had managed to beat Baragon. Still all king ghidorah had known was the feeling of loss. Then slowly he closed his eyes and went into a dream. A giant mask appeared in front of him. "What is going on?" ghidorah demanded. The mask just hung there and its eyes lit up. The next thing he knew he was in a city. He saw a three headed monster similar to him it head white soulless eyes and a horrifying roar. It looked down at king ghidorah he was about 40 meters taller then the golden hydra. It opened its mouth and king ghidorah backed away having felt fear for the first time. Three blast of lightning came out and ghidorah screamed and woke up on his island. He gotten up and looked around. It was a dream there is no other monster there. He thought about the dream what it had meant. Then that's when he heard it the faint roar of the monster he saw in his dream.

He didn't want to go but he knew he had to this monster it invading his territory. He flapped his wings and took off at mach 3. He landed quietly and looked around and there it was. It had three towering heads but no scales just hard rumpled skin. It looked at king ghidorah. In curiosity it observed this monster. King Ghidorah also took the time to observe hi enemy. "Who are you?" said king ghidorah. "I am Keizer ghidorah the greatest monster whoever lived". "Get away form here Keizer this my territory and I'm only giving you"- "Hahahahahaha you sound brave but I can tell your scared I can tell you never won a battle in your life." "SHUT UP king ghidorah snarled". "What's wrong did I strike a-" Keizer Ghidorah's eyes opened with shock as king ghidorah despite his sized slammed Keizer ghidorah and knocked him down. It was only a moment and ghidorah realized what he did. His larger counter part got up his eyes glowing red he opened his mouth and there was a huge explosion and out of the smoke the golden hydra shot out and crashed in the ground. The out of the smoke stomped Keizer ghidorah. "I have had just about enough of you". Then golden dragon opened his mouths and shot three gravity beams and hit Keizer in the middle head and he stumbled backwards. King Ghidorah stood up only to be blasted 300 meters away by Keizer.

King Ghidorah saw three large buildings lifted, each by a gravity beam. Then Keizer moved his three heads up and down and the buildings did the same. They smashed against king ghidorah over and over. Then the three buildings were squished together into a huge mass, lifted up 900 meters and dropped on King Ghidorah. Keizer ghidorah laughed at his enemy's demise. He turned around and froze. He heard a rustling in the ruble. He slowly turned around to see king ghidorah rise out of the ruble. But he was in no condition to fight. His left wing was broken. His golden scales were stained scarlet by his blood. His right head coughed up blood and two other heads were breathing heavily and wheezing. I- is th-that all you got. He said. Keizer ghidorah started laughing "Ahahaha I must say your rather persistent aren't, you I might bring back your dead carcass to have rebuilt and made my slave". "Keep dreaming ugly" said king ghidorah. Keizer ghidorah charged and so did king ghidorah. Six gravity beams met in mid air.

There was a ball of energy in between bouncing back and forth. Keizer sent it flying straight towards king ghidorah where it blew up and sent king ghidorah flying back. He landed hard on the ground and was lifted and carried to Keizer. King Ghidorah's heads drooped and each of Keizer ghidorah's heads bit and clamed on to each of King Ghidorah's necks. And slowly yellow energy drifted threw Keizer ghidorah's necks as he sucked out king ghidorah's life energy. He struggled to break free but it was all in vain. Then he fell limp and Keizer ghidorah threw him and turned around roaring in victory. Barely alive king ghidorah opened his eyes and saw Godzilla and Mothra standing over him. "Get out of here Keizer ghidorah is too strong for you and Mothra. Godzilla glared at king ghidorah but Mothra was curious. "He did this to you didn't he, it seems we underestimated Keizer ghidorah so I'm not sure if we can beat him Godzilla". "Nonsense Mothra we will defeat him but what will we do with him"? said Godzilla. Mothra didn't respond she was focused on Keizer ghidorah." Leave while you can said king ghidorah I'm only warning you-". Godzilla chuckled that's not going to stop me ghidorah. Do you know why I never lost to evil it's because I know that no matter what I have friends to help me even when they aren't there. I don't loose because I have purpose". Then three gravity beam struck Godzilla and Mothra throwing them threw several buildings. Then it pulled them toward Keizer ghidorah were he bit down on them and started to suck out there life force. Ghidorah then slowly got up and flew away. Then he paused for a moment and thought about what Godzilla told him. Then king ghidorah turned around and landed. He was still completely drained of energy so he could barely stand up.

"Hey ugly put them down we never finished are fight. Keizer ghidorah's eyes bulged with shock. He dropped an unconscious Mothra and Godzilla. "Why you little- this time STAY DEAD"! He rammed king ghidorah and knocked him over. Then he started to stomp king ghidorah with his hind legs. The golden hydra coughed up blood. King Ghidorah slashed Keizer with the spike at the end of his tails. Keizer stumbled back and got blasted by three gravity beams and was engulfed in a explosion. Keizer jumped out the flames and slammed king ghidorah through a building and pinned him. Then Keizer shout gravity beams and blew a hole threw king ghidorah and the golden hydra zoned out.

There he saw it he saw a statue of a dragon god named orochi. "Where am I" said king ghidorah? In a thunderous voice the statue replied. "You have been killed by an evil known as Keizer ghidorah. "He is the reason why you are one of the last of are kind". "What you have to send me back Godzilla and Mothra are still unconscious they will." Really you clame to be evil but you worry. If you are good I will give you an ancient power and after you have defeated him if you can you will be reborn as a hero and not a villain. But if you are evil your spirit will forever be destroyed." Then a light surrounded the dragon and he started to scream. Meanwhile Keizer ghidorah started to suck out Godzilla and Mothra's life.

Then king ghidorahs eyes opened up and he started glowing. The entire ground shook with tremendous energy. "What's happening said Keizer ghidorah"? "King Ghidorah finally realized his true purpose" said Godzilla holding an unconscious Mothra. "And that's saving everyone" King Ghidorah rose to the sky and the left and right head pointed towards the middle head and fired out gravity beams along with the middle head. A super charged sphere of energy burst out and blasted off Keizer's middle head. He then released gravity beams of the city picking up the ruble and rebuilding the city. Then he picked up Keizer ghidorah and king ghidorah grabbed him with his mouths. Then he flew up into space towards the sun. Finally to finish off this monster he blasted him into the sun and a huge explosion knocked him back. King Ghidorah then fell unconscious and crashed onto Monster Island. Like orochi said he would be reborn because when he crashed he turned into an egg and waited to be reborn.

Tune in tomorrow to see what s next.


	2. dragons rebirth

All monsters are property of Toho

"What the heck was that" said Gorosaurus? He found the spot where King Ghidorah had just crashed. Gorosaurus ran to get Godzilla and Mothra who just got back to the island. After explaining to them they went into the crater. "I don't get it how could he just disappear"? Godzilla asked Mothra replied "he has got to be here I can sense his life force nearby". Then Mothra spotted the egg and picked it up. "I know were to put this".

She placed right bye her egg. The next thing she knew both eggs cracked, out of the first one came a Battra and Mothra larvae. Out of the second on came cretaceous King Ghidorah. The next thing you know anguirus walked out of the woods with a mouth full of food. "Hey gurs whaf goin on" and he saw ghidorah and started to choke. "Oh crud" said Godzilla. Hey went and gave anguirus the him lick maneuver anguirus spit out a ball of fish Godzilla dropped anguirus with his eyes opened wide as a bunch of spine were in his stomach . Meanwhile Mothra was trying to separate ghidorah and her kids who started to fight.

About an hour later everything got back to normal. Godzilla and Mothra were talking to cretaceous ghidorah apparently when he hatched he lost all his memory. All he knew was he is hungry so he walked of in the woods. Mothra and Godzilla chased after him. He was new so the other monsters might attack him. Sadly Godzilla was right because he had just met kumonga. The spider pounced on cretaceous ghidorah remembering its fight with king ghidorah. Ghidorah didn't have his gravity beams yet but he could breathe fire and plasma balls. He shot one out of each head and kumonga jumped back and ghidorah started to run as fast as he could. But kumonga sprayed webbing in the air that tide up the young ghidorah. Lucky Godzilla came and distracted kumong with a battle challenge as Mothra flew off with the webbed dragon. She landed in front of a cave were ghidorah broke out. Her son a daughter came. "Why would you bring him mom". "Because he is young and can't fight so I want you to behave Godzilla Jr will be here soon so don't fight".

Then she flew off as battra and ghidorah had a stare down. "Guys why can't you just get the fact that we must stick together". Look if you think I'm going to work with some winged hydra you got another thing coming. Then they heard a crash and a roar of pain. They rushed out to see who it was. There they saw Destroyah and Scorpio standing in front of a battered bloody space Godzilla with Godzilla Jr hiding behind him. Look space Godzilla we only want the kid and you can live your life in exchange for the kids. Space Godzilla's looked down and said "okay" as Scorpio walked toward Jr his eyes opened with shock as a crystal came out the ground and impaled the giant scorpion. Scorpio ripped the crystal out his stomach and leaped at space Godzilla knocking him to the ground. Then Destroyah walked over and his horn started glowing. He swung it at space Godzilla and he fell limp. Then Destroyah walked over and shot out micro oxygen. This suffocated Godzilla Jr and knocked him out. Then he picked up the saurian and walked away.

Godzilla came running through the "woods what happened where is Jr. He looked down at space Godzilla and picked him up and slammed him into the rocks. What did you do to my son"? "Godzilla stop he tried to save Jr, Destroyah and Scorpio took him". said the young Mothra.. Than space Godzilla started to twitch and used his telepathy to bring them closer. "You must save Jr" he said "I will encase myself in an egg and come out anew and then I shall help you to save him" Then the space saurian's body turned into a huge egg. Godzilla looked at the egg and then said Ghidorah, Mothra, battra take the egg to your cave I have a score to settle


	3. rescue plan

No monsters belong to me there property of Toho. Just so you know king ghidorah is cretaceous king ghidorah which is his child form.

"Great now what are we supposed to do egg sit that so stupid" said Battra. "While what do you expect Godzilla jr kidnapped space Godzilla changing sides with this chaos even we have to help out am I right ghidorah" "What oh yeah look I'm going to go outside I don't feel right" cretaceous ghidorah went out and his eyes started glowing. The next thing he new a large deformed monster was in front of him "I'll be back" it hissed. The next thing he knew Battra and Mothra where standing over him. Hey are you okay as soon as you as you walked out you fainted. When ghidorah got up he shivered. He felt cold and empty inside. It was almost as if the vision had sucked any amount of joy.

"Let's go we have to save Jr" Said ghidorah. "Why Godzilla is going to save him" said Battra. Look all I know is there's much more than two monsters where he is going and none are good". Mothra and Battra looked at each other than at ghidorah and nodded. Scorpio left the hole he had dug to get here so they went through it. After 20 minuets or so they arrived on another island. "So this is yow" said Battra as something slammed him. They looked up and saw a large insect with a three tip stinger. It was megaguirus. It roared challenge to anyone who would face it. Ghidorah stepped up and flapped his wings and took the sky. So did megaguirus, they clashed and clashed. Ghidorah knew he didn't have enough time so right before they clashed again he spit out three balls of fire. Megaguirus screamed in agony as it fell and blew up on the ground below.

The trio continued there journey and finally reached there destination. "You know a spooky cave isn't the beast evil monster base I mean it's so obvious" said Ghidorah.

"Let's go" said Mothra 'Godzilla Jr is waiting". The cave echoed with laughter as the three marched forward. Ghidorah peered over and saw Destroyah Scorpio, Gaira and Gorgosaurus. They were standing over a bloodied and battered Godzilla with Jr crying in a cage. "OH my god" said Mothra. "I know" said Ghidorah's left head "where did they find a cage that big"? Mothra looked at him with a blank stare and wacked him with her tail. "What did I do"? Mothra continued to observe the bad monsters. Scorpio was missing a claw and eye. Gaira was covered in his blood, Gorgosaurus was finding it hard to stand, and Destroyah was missing the tip of his tail.

"Okay we have to come up with a plan to"-. Before she could finish Battra and Ghidorah both charged the enemy screaming their names. The next thing anyone saw was to small monster biting and ripping apart Scorpio's tail. Destroyah picked them up by there necks and threw them into the wall. He ran towards them when an atomic ray blasted Destroyah in the face. Godzilla Jr burst out the cage enraged and charged at Destroyah. He jumped then bit in to the devils neck knocking him down. Battra blasted Gaira with his horn beam and Gaira doubled over in pain. Ghidorah blasted a large stalactite which fell and cut the green gargantuan in half. Mothra was blasting Gorgosaurus with a chest beam and dodged the saurian's fire breath. She then blasted a large rock which fell and hit Gorgosaurus on the head knocking it out.

Destroyah got up and vanished. Two seconds later two aggregate and flying Destroyah appeared. Ghidorah made short work of the first flying one shooting three balls of fire at it. Mothra grabbed the next flying one using her web and smashing it into the aggregate. Then Jr blasted his atomic ray and Battra shot his eye beams and knocked out the last one. Before they could cheer of there victory the ground began to shake. An aggregate an flying Destroyah joined and turned into two fully grown Destroyah. "Hahahahahahaha laughed the first one you're doomed now". The second charged and Jr and Battra jumped at him. He used his horn katana and slashed at Battra's face. The mammoth insect fell over and fainted as blood dripped from his face. Then Destroyah stabbed Jr with his horn and drained all his power. Jr fell unconscious and he was thrown aside. Destroyah then grabbed Mothra and threw her hard into the ground. He walked over to the bug raised his fist and crunch. Destroyah's eyes opened in shock as his claws impale Ghidorah.

As blood dribbled down his stomach he coughed some up to. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" he growled. "Ghi-Ghidorah" said Mothra. Destroyah laughed and threw him aside. Making sure the dragon was watching he lifted his claw and cut Mothra. The next thing he knew the ground started to shake. Ghidorah's eyes began to glow white. His wounds healed and he took to the air. Flying at supersonic speeds Ghidorah began to spew flames. Destroyah screamed in agony as he was engulfed in a flaming tornado. The three headed dragon began to spin and set himself ablaze. "Flaming spear" he shouted as he flew towards Destroyah and the demons clone exploded. Destroyah looked at the dragon then ran. Ghidorah screamed in anger as he lashed out at the cave with fire balls. He was going to level the entire area when he felt something bite his tail. He looked and saw Mothra. "Its okay I'm fine you can stop". Slowly Ghidorah lowered him self and fell on the ground.

When he woke up he was back on Monster Island. The scientists sent the workers I Mecha units to treat all the injuries. He looked to see Mothra… the larvae had stayed with him this whole time. "Thanks for saving me"… she then leaned over and kissed Ghidorah on the cheek and walked away. Ghidorah got up and saw Mecha Godzilla 2 walk over to him. Its eyes glowed and scanned Ghidorah's wounds walked away and came back with wrapping bandages. After it was done Ghidorah walked away with bandages on his stomach and a shark in each mouth. "Living here is going to be sweet.


	4. ebirah guild

"Here Ghidorah this is the spot on the island all the young monsters stay at to sleep". Said Godzilla Jr. "Thanks" replied Ghidorah. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a anguirus, Gorosaurus, manda, three baragons, two Zilla's, and so many other monsters. Ghidorah walked over to a large patch of dry grass and lied down in it. Slowly his reptilian eyes grew heavier and heavier and at last he slept. He woke with a start as I spiny tail jabbed him. "Nock it off anguirus" he said. But it jabbed him again and he shot right up. To his surprise it was another creature that was just as big as Godzilla Jr only with shoulder crystals and crystallized spines. Mothra was standing write next to him. "Hello" he said Ghidorah gave a strange smile and turned his heads. Nobody was there. "Where is everyone" he asked. "They went off to form a team at the Ebirah guild" said Mothra. Ghidorah got up and offered to join her team. Mothra jumped with joy and sped off. Ghidorah ran as fast as he could to find it.

"Welcome to the Ebirah guild what are your names" asked the crustacean. "Mothra Space Godzilla jr and me Ghidorah" replied the dragon. Quickly using a massive claw he drew a picture of a dragon, dinosaur and worm. Then a large bird took it away. Over there is a Mecha they give you missions to find and defeat evil monsters that pop up out of the blue. The trio walked into Godzilla Jr, Battra, and a Death Ghidorah. I see you made a team said Jr but we will always be stronger. Ghidorah was still interested in the missions. Then one caught his eye. It was a picture of a land hedorah, water hedorah and land form hedorah. He called for his team showed them the mission and they nodded in agreement.

In the city three types of Hedorah attacked a small Greek town. The aquatic version fed on sailors while the land one ate fleeing people. The flying one shot down several planes. Each one gurgled in laughter. They stopped dead as three fire balls knocked the flying one out the air. In furiousness the land one blasted cretaceous Ghidorah out of the air. Space Godzilla Jr splattered the land one on the ground with his telekinesis. But that didn't keep them down for long. The two blobs rose backup. Ghidorah flew into the air one biting it. Not only did he bite it he bit clean threw the wing and dove into the ocean as the smog burned his mouth. Mothra used a chest beam and blasted land Hedorah. At the same time space Godzilla Jr blasted his corona beam at land Hedorah and they overwhelmed it. Then bursting out the water was a enraged Ghidorah. He released a spinning beam of fire which dehydrated flying Hedorah killing it.

Angered by the loss of its ally the aqua Hedorah jumped and covered space Godzilla Jr's face. It began to suffocate the space saurian. Then space g Jr fell to the ground unmoving. The aquatic blog gurgled in laughter and stopped with wide open eyes. It began to glow orange then exploded. Space g Jr shot up gasping for air and then threw up a ton of sludge. "You okay" asked Mothra. Space g Jr responded by vomiting more sludge on the ground and fainting. Ghidorah walked over. Before he could say anything two eyebeams shot his back and he began to bleed. Ghidorah spun around and vaporized Hedorah killing it once and for all. Little did he know, a small amount of sludge got into his cut.


	5. dark clones

It had been days after the rather easy defeat of the three hedorah. Cretaceous Ghidorah and space Godzilla Jr both felt sick. The scientist sent the medical jet jaguar Mecha to see what's wrong with them. Sadly to no success they couldn't find the problem. Everyday the two got weaker and weaker. The scientist assumed the worst and decided to let them live out the rest of there days.

Meanwhile on an alien ship they fished out the burned remains of a dead monster. As it was brought onto the ship its eyes opened and it roared in anger. As it got up it fell back down. It was missing two left legs and a middle head. Then Mecha Godzilla 1 came in and picked it up. It placed it in a dark room in a giant glass pod filled with an orange liquid. As the beast was dropped in mechanical arms started to mend wounds and rebuild it. An alien walked in "it will be a few months before you are fully healed" he said. "A few months" said Keizer Ghidorah. "I must exact my revenge now". "Calm down when we are done you shall be strong enough to vaporize who did this to you before it can scream". Rather then arguing the beast closed its eyes and slept.

The next day on monster island Ghidorah and space g Jr felt a lot better. But they both acted very strange. Mothra walked up to the two and roared hello but got no response. They both stared into the blue sky stupefied. As Mothra gave up and chirped goodbye the two kneeled over in pain. Inside there head they saw a dark blob of energy trying to control them. "Kill her" it said. Space g jr blasted a corona beam but it barely missed. Ghidorah lasted its plasma fire balls at the larvae. Then a chunk of rock hit her head and she passed out.

Then as space g jr charged up his corona beam three fire balls hit him knocking him down. Then the two reptilians screamed in pain. They opened there mouths and shot out bolts of black lightning. Then instead of exploding on the rock it gathered up. After 5 seconds a black and purple king Ghidorah and space Godzilla stood before them. "Hello we were created by the black sludge" said dark Space Godzilla. "Now" said dark king Ghidorah "Prepare to die"

Sorry the chapter was so short I'm having a bit of writers block I'll have something good up in a week or a few days please review


	6. darkness risen

Immediately space Godzilla Jr's and Ghidorah's first instinct was to attack. But they looked at Mothra still out cold. Using his phycic abilities and the two quickly came up with a plan. "Come on I can't take it anymore I'm tired of waiting prepare to die" shouted dark king Ghidorah. The two charged there older versions. The dark clones did the same. Before impact cretaceous Ghidorah shot three fire balls at the ground. Smoke and sand blinded the clones while Space Godzilla Jr tackled them down. Cretaceous Ghidorah grabbed Mothra and flew up. His evil version saw this and flew after him. He was ready to kill. Dropping Mothra at the top of the mountain where the adult Mothra and Kamacuras watched in awe as the dragon dropped off the unconscious larvae and flew upward with a dark clone of its adult form chasing after it.

Angered that he was not dead yet dark Ghidorah fired three red gravity beams blasting a whole through cretaceous Ghidorah wing sending him plummeting. Meanwhile dark space Godzilla fought his younger counterpart. Space Godzilla Jr retaliated by slashing his dark clones chest. Instead of regenerating the wound continued to ooze. I don't get thought space Godzilla jr he should have super regenerative powers. Then that's when he realized. "Ghidorah they don't have the same defenses as us use it to our advantage". Ghidorah lifted his wings up and slowed his decent landing with a thud. Blood leaked out the whole in his wing. Ghidorah's scales were hard and tough so his counterpart must be different. Releasing 3 fire balls into the air thy immediately blasted through dark Ghidorah's middle head. The purple terror screeched in agony. And shot three red gravity beams vaporizing cretaceous Ghidorah's tail. He screamed in pain as his counter part slammed into him.

Space Godzilla Jr's clone swung a fist towards his shoulder shattering his right shoulder crystal. Space Godzilla jr screeched in pain as half of his energy was depleted. He fired a corona beam which shot through dark space Godzilla's stomach. He screamed in pain but shot his spiked tail through space Godzilla Jr's last shoulder crystal. Immediately the saurian fainted. The dark clone rushed over to help his brother (who was now missing a wing and tail thanks to cretaceous Ghidorah). Ghidorah shot fire balls at his counter part blasting his heads off. Instead of dying the three heads grew back along with his wing and he laughed. They slowly walked over to the wounded dragon when an elemental beam and atomic ray. Mothra and Godzilla showed up looking pissed off.

Godzilla charged at dark space Godzilla tackling him to the ground while Mothra fought dark Ghidorah. Little Mothra joined in firing her plasma chest beam at dark Ghidorah. Blood spurted out dark space Godzilla as Godzilla ripped his arm off. "You bastard… dark Ghidorah get ready for the secret weapon". Abandoning the two Mothras dark Ghidorah flew into the sky with dark space Godzilla. The dark clones charged up there rays and prepared to fire. Godzilla without a doubt would survive. But Monster Island and everyone else would die. They fired a super ray toward the island. Ghidorah looked at Mothra then at the unconscious space Godzilla Jr and knew what must be done. He flew up and unleashed a spiral fie beam. A sphere of energy bounce back and fourth to the point where there was enough energy to destroy and entire city at once. Then the sphere came towards Ghidorah. This was what he needed at once he began to inhale sucking in the sphere of energy.

Then the dark clone's eyes grew in shock. He was sucking them in as well. They tried to pull away but it just too strong. They looked into the dragons eyes and for a moment they thought they saw the eyes of the hydra Orochi. They screamed before they were sucked into to him. Then all at once it grew silent. Ghidorah fell to the ground and landed, and then he began to glow a shade of purple. The sphere of energy had to be released and in doing so without harming anyone he would have to explode. He got up and flew into the sky. Mothra larvae knew what he was doing and a tear trickled down her eye. Then once he was as high as the clouds he thought goodbye my friends then burst into a shower of purple flames. Everyone on the island even the scientist grew silent. Then a burnt body of the dragon fell on the ground and everyone gathered around it. He was missing a middle head and both wings along with his left foot. The larvae wriggled up to it. "please say something" she cried. Then with a cough the two heads looked up and said " if you see any blood on the ground it's mine". Then Mecha Godzilla 2 came picked him up and carried him to the lab were the scientist would rebuild him.


	7. mecha ghidrah

It was a deadly silence as all the monsters of the island gathered around. Mothra larvae was crying and space Godzilla Jr trying to calm her down by saying Ghidorah will make it. But truth be told he wasn't sure if he would make it or not. Ghidorah had become a brother to space Godzilla in the short amount of time they spent on earth.

Meanwhile in the xillien galaxy Keizer Ghidorah was starting to look like his old self again. His middle head replaced by a mechanical one and the same for his legs. "enough, I'm am going down to earth to destroy Ghidorah". Then nearby a scientist drinking some red liquid gagged and spit it out on Keizer's tank. "Wonderful just what I wanted to see right in front of my face" said the dragon sarcastically. As Mecha Godzilla came in and wiped the glass Keizer noticed an old red stain. He new it wasn't the liquid the alien drank he had tasted it before during his battle on earth. "Blood" he said to himself.

"What"? The scientist said. "The blood from that green lizard, I remember why I went to earth to collect blood from him and the pesky hydra to create a new monster for my army". Then he realized he still had some of Ghidorah life force in him. Ordering the scientist to remove the cells from Mecha Godzilla he climbed out the tank and walked over to the red liquid.

It was extremely old but it would work for now. His throat glowed yellow as he vomited up the liquid cells of Ghidorah on to Godzilla's blood. At first nothing had happened but then the blood began to bubble and expand. It grew and grew until the red foam seeped down and under it was a new monster. He roared out "I am Bagan".

"Sir we reported a new monster headed this way". A large window opened and Keizer transformed into monster x. His eyes bulged as he saw the monster. It was Gigan (millennium). How many monsters were going to attack him he thought? He then jumped out the ship and flew towards the red and black demon.

Meanwhile back on monster island space Godzilla jr and Mothra larvae waited anxiously. They were about to go back to the cave when they heard a metal hiss. They turned to see a large metallic platform rising out the ground. On it stood Ghidorah. His brown toughened skin had turned into golden scales. His tail, left leg' middle heads and wings were replaced by cybernetic versions. Unlike the original Mecha Ghidorah he was still 40 meters tall. His eyes were shut.

Then with a loud metallic clunk the platform stopped. Then his eyes opened. His cybernetic middle head had glowing eyes with the fire of a mysterious power never seen since Mecha king Ghidorah activation. His three heads looked at his friend then into the sky. He then roared out "I am Mecha Ghidorah"

Then the faithful worm rushed over to see her beloved friend. The sun bounced off his golden scales making it looked like he was glowing. He walked towards her. Also unlike his original counterpart he didn't need a pilot. He walked towards his friends. He looked into the sky. It was beautiful. There was even a shooting star.

"Wait a minute stars can only be seen at knight and it looks like its coming at us" said space Godzilla Jr. Then the two pushed Mothra behind her and activated there shield. But thankfully the star stopped in mid air and slowly descended to the ground. The flaims subdued two reveal the burned and battered Gigan millennium. "help me" it said before collapsing on the ground unconscious.


End file.
